


A Pesky Rabbit

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, akeshu - Freeform, bunny!ren, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Two prompts: Ren, his Master's pet, fucks his caretaker Goro while he's cleaning up the estate, and Ren is desperate to pee. Day 18 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A Pesky Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> bnuuy
> 
> gonna go back to limiting myself to 500-600 words in order to get this challenge done aha
> 
> also based on this twitter thread of mine, shoutout to hex for picking two of the prompts for this fanfic: https://twitter.com/cakie_nsfw/status/1311027093237641217

“What are you doing, you stupid animal!” Goro cried as he felt Ren’s hard cock press up against his tight hole, his Master’s pet somehow getting out of his leash and crawling on top of him, raising the skirt of his long, Victorian maid outfit and exposing his bare ass out in the open. Ren merely whined, tugging the fabric of Goro’s uniform with his teeth as he rubbed his throbbing cock against the maid’s entrance.  
  
“I’m horny, Goro,” Ren breathed as he continued to rub his hard cock against Goro, the maid grunted each time Ren’s head rubbed the inner rim the tight ring of muscle as if he was threatening to shove his whole length. Goro could only grit his teeth as the member pulled against his sensitive skin, feeling the heat of the cock against him and how much it throbbed. Though Goro was tasked to take care of Ren as part of his long list of duties and responsibilities from his Master, he still somewhat detested the times Ren would get horny whenever he was in the middle of his chores, or worse, had gotten free to grind against him in a madden haze.  
  
“I can see that,” Goro huffed, his own arousal spurred by the cock grinding against him as his own cock twitched between his legs, erection otherwise hidden by the long fabric of his uniform. Ren answered back only with desperate grunts and gasps of unfulfilling pleasure as he continued to grind on Goro, his ears bouncing gently atop his head with each roll of his hips. All Ren was concerned with at the moment was the warm body below him, his primal desires overwhelming his sane mind as he continued to buck his hips against Goro.  
  
“Please, Goro,” Ren whined as he quickened his pace, further insinuating his desires to his caretaker, hoping to tear Goro’s attention from his task. It did not help that the rabbit had such a large cock, Goro guiltily dreaming about the erect member in his dreams one too many times, often waking up with an erect cock and lying in his own soaked sheets, his body hot and sensitive to the touch while he lied exposed in the cold, night air. He curled his fists against the pristine, opalescent marble floors he was polishing before, squeezing the ragged towel that he held tight as water squelched out from the fabric, “Let me fuck you. You’re always so busy, you never pay attention to me,”  
  
“Ren-” Goro growled in annoyance but was swiftly interrupted by his own, strangled gasp as an intense wave of pleasure twisted his stomach, Ren’s cock poking his hole in such a way that twisted the skin that sent a pinch of pain and pleasure that rippled across his body. His cock throbbed, his inner walls ached, a strangled moan escaping from his lips as Ren continued rut against him. Goro gritted his teeth; no doubt Ren was beginning to grin wildly behind him, cocky that he managed to spur Goro into arousal as his hips with added devour to further persuade Goro to allow him to be fucked.  
  
“Come on, Goro,” Ren murmured, his breaths ragged as he wrapped his hands around Goro’s waist, leaning inwards once more to whisper into Goro’s ears, “Let me breed you, pretty please? I’ve been such a good boy, and I haven’t fucked in sooooo long,” he purred, rubbing his nose against Goro’s clothed back and snarled with arousal, “I’m a good boy,”  
  
Goro felt Ren’s grip tightened around his hips, long nails hooking against the fabric as he continued to snarl possessively. Something about the way Ren’s hot, heavy body loomed over him, how possessive his grip was, how demanding his words were, only threw Goro further into his arousal. He clenched his jaw; it was too much; Ren’s constant teasing had pushed him to the edge of his limit of control. Another wanton moan from Goro’s mouth. It was enough of a permission for Ren to start fucking him right there and then.  
  
Searing pain racked through Goro’s body as his tight entrance slowly stretched wide to accommodate the large girth of the cock head, melting into pleasure as the pheromones that Ren had been emitting finally reaching his nostrils, Goro taking in the sweet scent that in turn calmed his mind as he felt something thick and slimy squirted in his hole. He thanked the Gods that Ren’s species oozed lube-like slick from his cock, the combination of the pheromones tickling the most animalistic parts of his brain and the slick made impromptu sex easier to manage. The second thrust was always easier than the first as Goro’s body relaxed, the cock inside of him reeling back before Ren again thrust forward.  
  
Ren pumped into him with zeal, the haze of his arousal entirely consuming him, primal instinct taking over as he rolled into the tight hole he had supplied him. The need to breed Goro was too great in his mind, the only goal that Ren kept his mind steadfast towards, his motions erratic and desperate, sloppy in his motions yet firm with each thrust into Goro, his tongue lolling out as he panted heavily. Throwing himself into his most primal of urges, he groaned wantonly as drool trickled down his mouth, grey eyes unfocused, only paying attention to the warm, tight orifice that he was currently buried in.  
  
And Goro whined each time Ren pulled out, dragging his insides only to slam with vigour once more, his cock scraping his sensitive, hot walls with such force that made Goro scream as the encompassing pressure of being stuffed with cock was all too much to bear. The pleasure was intoxicating, the rabbit-man above him knowing where to rub his cock against his hole as he continued to fill him, Goro feeling the prick and fall of hot tears trickling down his face, squeezing them shut as he moaned as another large ripple of intoxicating lustful euphoria against his body.  
  
He felt something curl around his cock from under his dress, a familiar hand gripping tightly around the erect, throbbing shaft. Ren tugged once, and twice, and a third and fourth after that, moaning against Goro’s shoulder as he quickened the pace from both ends, aroused by the high-pitched whines Goro squealed below him as he thrashed unwillingly against his grip.  
  
“You’re lovely Goro,” Ren hummed, rhythmic in his pace as reached into Goro’s deepest part, hammering against Goro’s prostate with such force that Goro came onto the polished floors with just two strokes of his cock.  
  
“Hah... shit,” Goro mumbled between Ren’s thrusts, feeling himself reflexively clench around the cock in him. Ren, in turn, gasped at the sudden tightness, moaning as he himself was suddenly thrown into his climax, spurting cum with each rock of his hips inside of Goro as he held the maid against the base of his cock. His mate felt so good wrapped around his length, coiling tightly as his walls moved on their own, eager to milk Ren of all his cum. Ren closed his eyes, allowing himself to be swept fully by the euphoric, delightful sensations he felt as Goro continued to eagerly stroke him, the two becoming one. It was when Goro yelped when he pressed against his prostate once more did Ren snap out from his lustful haze before snapping his hip against the sensitive spot once more.  
  
“So hard, again,” Goro slurred, clearly overstimulated from their previous bout of sex as he felt Ren rocking back and forth within his sensitive hole once more, hunched over the floor with his hands curled into fists against the ivory coloured floor as his body swayed with each plunge of Ren’s cock. Goro knew that Ren wouldn’t stop until he was wholly satisfied, animalistic instincts completely occupying his brain as he continued to fuck the maid below him, determined to thoroughly rut him until he was completely satisfied that Goro belonged to him.

* * *

  
“Goro,” Ren begged, his legs crossed as he looked up pleadingly at the maid as his ears laid flatly against his head. He had waited for Goro to finish his chores, remembering his Master insisting that his caregiver had complete control of his bladder; he instructed his pet that he wasn’t allowed to relieve himself without Goro’s assistance unless he wanted to be severely punished.  
  
Ren gagged at the thought of punishment, remembering the iron taste in his mouth from his previous disciplining, followed by a week of being constantly horny, craving cock yet no matter how much he apologised and begged he was deprived of the only thing that would have relieved the aching that wouldn’t leave his body. Another shrill whine escaped his throat as he tugged against the skirt of Goro’s dress, yearning for Goro’s attention as he tried his best to stop himself from wetting the floor below as he continued to clench his insides shut.  
  
“I’m almost done, Ren,” Goro dismissed him, continuing to polish the glass surface of one of the grand windows that aligned within the tall walls of his Master’s estate. From the reflective surface, he could see Ren hunched over, tears rolling down his face as he continued to fidget, a smirk growing on Goro’s face at the sight of the desperate pet before he went back to polishing the window before him.  
  
Though he wouldn’t admit it otherwise Goro loved the control he had over Ren’s bladder, enjoying the sight of Ren squirming behind him, biting his lips as he continued to whine insistently as he bounced his legs in desperate rhythm against the floor as Goro continued to wipe the window before him. He knew better, that Ren secretly enjoyed the precarious position he found himself in, Goro recalling just an hour ago that Ren had staunchly refused his offer to go to the bathroom before Goro had to move onto his next chore; now moaning with pleas for relief as he continued to writhe on the pristine marble floors.  
  
He dipped the towel into the overflowing bucket, a loud, high pitched whine escaping Ren’s strangled throat as Goro washed the cloth he had, the echo of sloshing liquid too much for the pet’s sensitive ears as he pressed his hands against the floor. Bringing the cloth back up he could hear sharp banging against the floor as Ren slapped the cool hard surface of the marble while his ears both stood straight up, the echoing sounds of water trickling down from the damp cloth driving him into madness as tears flowed freely from dilated eyes.  
  
Ren wanted to pee. He wanted to pee. The tingling on his skin felt so good. He wanted to pee, he felt so full down there, each breath he took bringing him closer to the precipice to him wetting himself. He knew he couldn’t without Goro, he didn’t want to go another week without cock, but he wanted to feel relief, to feel empty again, mewling for Goro to allow him to relieve himself, his heart thumping violently in his chest.  
  
It quickened its pace as he felt Goro’s finger hook around the collar he wore, a soft smile spread on his caretaker’s lips as he tugged Ren to follow him. Ren immediately forgot about the bucket as he allowed himself to be tugged by Goro, strung along on all fours, his eyes flickered around him as Goro led him into the nearest bathroom, located at the end of the long hallway they paced along.  
  
Goro opened the door, Ren immediately clambering to get inside, climbing up onto the seat that waited before him before sitting down with impatience in his expression. Goro follows him in before he crouched down to undo the front of Ren’s tight suit, pulling the zip that was normally tucked away down before Ren quickly reached for his cock, fishing it out from the sleek, black material before he looked at Goro with wide, expectant eyes.  
  
“You’re such a nuisance, you know that?” Goro laughed as his hand drifted from the zip to Ren’s bladder, pressing against it as Ren coughed out a sobbing moan. The flesh was firm and stiff. No doubt that Ren was true to his word, at his limit as he squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on relaxing his body enough to finally pee.  
  
He kept the gentle pressure he pressed against Ren’s bladder, Ren shivering in relief as dry sobs escaped his throat; a warm feeling washed over his trembling body as the tension of his bladder finally released, crying somewhat as he heard trickling below him and between his legs. He sank back against the toilet seat with half-lidded eyes, his gaze following Goro as his caretaker got up from his crouching position, done with assisting Ren as he moved to the nearby sink to wash his hands.  
  
“You’re a handful, truly,” Goro laughed, lathering his hands generously with soap as he listened to Ren’s sigh of repose. Washing the soap away from his hands he turned to see Ren’s expression, agitation melting away as he allowed himself to gather his thoughts, blinking the last of his tears away before he reached down to tuck himself away, zipping his suit up before he turned his attention to Goro, "Always getting himself into trouble. You do know I have other things to do than to constantly dote on you, right?"  
  
“Yeah,” Ren grinned as if proud of himself, and Goro rolled his eyes in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @cakie_nsfw for more horny lol


End file.
